After match fun
by PierceTheDayToRemember
Summary: AMBROLLINS. (fixed the story. it was messed up the first time. I apologize for that.) Dean and Seth have some fun after their match


Seth moaned as his back was pushed against the wall of the locker room. "Dean, stop.." Seth moaned. Dean grinned evilly with lustful eyes as he pinned his boyfriend to the wall. "You look so delicious right now, I could just suck you off right here. Would you like that baby?" Seth let a moan slip through his lips which made Dean smirk. They had just finished a match and Seth looked oh so beautiful covered in sweat. Being so aggressive in that ring as always, oh God it turned him on. Dean licked up Seth's neck. "You cute little thing, always have to be teasing me, don't you? you fuck up my head with this-" Dean grabbed Seth's ass. "it looks so perfect in these pants of yours. But it would look so much better without any clothes."

Seth blushed and pushed his ass into Dean's hand. Dean smirked and grabbed harder. "Dean..." The dirty blonde just kept that damn smirk. "Need something, sweetheart?" Seth rubbed his ass against Dean's hand. Dean knew what Seth wanted, but he just wanted to hear him say it. "I can't give you anything if you don't talk to me, Seth." Seth cried out. "I want you." Dean's smirk grew bigger, "And what do you want with me?"

Seth moaned as Dean's hot breath rubbed against his sweaty skin. Dean pulled back a bit and Seth looked at him with wide eyes. "You won't tell me what you want, so I guess I'll just be going." Seth panicked. He pulled Dean into a sloppy wet kiss. Dean smirked and licked at Seth's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Seth moaned and Dean slid his tongue into the younger man's mouth, tasting Seth's whole mouth. Seth moaned and pushed his hardening cock into Dean's through their clothes. Dean pushed back harder, grinding his erection against Seth's through the fabric. Seth pulled back from the kiss and panted. "I want you, in me. please." Dean smirked. "Here? where anyone could walk in and see us?"

Seth didn't really think about that. But right now nothing besides having Dean inside him mattered. Seth nodded which only made Dean laugh. "You naughty boy, Seth. willing to get fired just because you want my cock in you." Seth blushed. "please Dean.." Dean smirked. "Don't worry, cupcake I'm still going to have my way with you. got any lube?"

Seth went over to his gym bag and pulled out a bottle. "You dirty boy, Seth. always ready." Seth smiled and attached his lips to Dean's, undoing the zipper on his pants. Dean chuckled and watched as Seth struggled to get off his pants. Dean placed his hands over Seth's and helped him undo the zipper. Dean slid his pants down and pushed them aside, along with his own boots. Seth pulled off his own pants now, which made Dean moan.

Seth blushed but kicked off his pants and boxers, along with his boots. Dean stepped closer. Seth's breath came to a stop as Dean wrapped his strong hand around Seth's aching cock. He started to pump Seth's cock as he reached around to cup one of his ass cheeks. Seth pushed back into Dean's hand, but then pushed forward into the hand grabbing his cock. Dean couldn't help but smirk, the sight of Seth right now was fucking wonderful.

The younger boy coming apart right in his hands. Dean released Seth for a moment, which made Seth groan from the lose of his touch. Dean smirked as he pulled off his own boxers and began to pump himself. Seth watched in awe as Dean worked his fat cock, precum started to leak from the head and Seth couldn't help but bend over and lick it up. Dean chuckled as he pulled Seth's head back by his two toned hair. "don't start something new because if you keep that up I'll end up cumming right in that pretty mouth of yours."

Seth bit his lip and nodded. As badly as he wanted to taste Dean, he wanted his cock in him insted. Dean continued to work on his shaft. He smirked when he noticed Seth watching him. "On the couch, now. I want yon on your back, facing me. I want to see your face when I fill you with my cum."

Seth's cheeks turned a dark red, but he obeyed. He stripped the rest of his ring gear as he made himself comfortable on the couch, all he needed was Dean's body on him and he would feel complete.

It didn't take long for Dean to strip from his own ring gear. He made himself comfortable in between Seth's opened legs. He covered two fingers with lube and rubbed them against Seth's tight hole. Seth moaned and pushed back onto the fingers. Dean laughed and pushed both fingers in. Seth had to bit his lip to muffle the moans escaping his lips, he didn't want anyone hearing them. He wanted to get up and lock the door, but if he did he knew Dean wouldn't continue with what they were doing.

All thoughts were completely knocked out of his head as he felt Dean's fingers hit his prostate. "God Dean, there! oh yes.." Dean smirked as he slammed his fingers in and out a few more times, brushing up against Seth's prostate a few more times before he pulled out completely. He grabbed the lube and started to coat his shaft with it. Seth watched in anticipation as Dean worked his hand up and down his large shaft, covering it in lube. Dean aimed the head at Seth's entrance, he rubbed the head of his cock against it which sent shivers up Seth's back."Dean, please... need you in me."

Dean leaned forward and attached his lips to Seth's as he pushed all the way in, his balls rested against Seth's ass. Seth moaned into the kiss and bit Dean's lip. Dean shoved his tongue into Seth's mouth, tongue battling with the younger man as he began to move his hips. It started slow, but after the first few thrusts he picked up the pace. Seth moaned and pushed his hips down on Dean's cock, loving the way Dean shoved back hard.

Dean broke the kiss for some air. he loved the way Seth looked with messy sex hair. Dean picked up the pace even more, his balls were getting tighter, but he couldn't break first, it had to be Seth. it was always Seth. Dean reached his hands down and started to pump Seth. the two toned man gasped as he felt the older man's hands wrap around his aching member. he pumped Seth's cock to match his thrusts and it was starting to get too much for the younger man.

"Dean..." Seth moaned, he was ready to lose all sense of control. In that second Dean squeezed Seth's cock hard, pumping inside of him faster and working his cock like a pro. Seth lost it, he shot his load all over his stomach and onto Dean's hands. Seeing Seth cum really did a number on Dean, he didn't last long after him, shooting his sticky seed up Seth.

It took a few seconds for both men to caught their breath. Dean finally pulled out and collapsed on top of Seth. Seth smiled as Dean planted a small kiss on Seth's nose. "You cute little fucker." Seth giggled, "I'm really that cute?" Dean smirked, "You're so cute, I think I'll be going for round two on you tonight." Seth blushed, which made Dean laugh. Tonight was going to be a good night.


End file.
